This invention relates generally to sewing machine apparatus and, more particularly, to an adapter for use in conjunction with the spool pins of a conventional home sewing machine so as to enable the machine to use non-conventional spools of thread such as plastic or cardboard tube spools, small conical base spools, and spools having large central bore therethrough.
Home sewing machines are widely used so as to enable individuals to reduce costs associated with buying new clothes, to repair used clothing, to create designer clothing, etc. Unfortunately, most home sewing machines include first and second spool pins which are specifically intended to accommodate relatively small spools of thread having a small diameter bore therethrough. This precludes use of spools of thread of the more non-conventional nature or of the type which are used in conjunction with industrial type sewing machines. Such non-conventional spools may include plastic or cardboard tube spools, small conical base tubes, and spools having large central bores therethrough.